Young Arkham
by al pal 18
Summary: Their parents are all keeping a secret from them. Allegedly, they're a part of an organization called The Light. Frustrated with rejection, the teenagers of several major Gotham villains set out to impress the organization; They're going to take down the team of sidekicks known as Young Justice. Lots of OCs involved.
1. Chapter 1

**GAH! I know it's been forever since I posted anything. So terribly sorry about that :( This is a fanfiction that one of my roleplaying friend and I have been working on. She's simultaneously posting it on her Wattpad (Username: Questiongirl) It's based off of a whole bunch of villain's kids. Which includes the Joker, Riddler, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman. They'll be more developed as the story goes on. Read the story in 3...2...1...**

* * *

><p>Rachel flopped down on the couch next to Emily, "Hey, are you almost in?" They were sitting in the living room along with the rest of their friends, Jack, Matt, Anna, and Melissa.<p>

Her fingers typed away quickly against the solid green keys beneath her. The screen was mostly number sequences that belonged to the organization called The Light. Earlier today, Emily had found out that her father, aka the Riddler, as well as the rest of their parents had been keeping secrets from them. They all were part of a secret organization called The Light. Each one of them felt insulted that they weren't included in the plan. _Why couldn't they participate? _Emily pondered to herself. She wanted nothing more to prove to her father that she could handle belonging to something as big as a team. "Almost, my father's security is almost child's play-" She paused a moment, pursing her lips together before turning to Rachel. "Never tell him I said that."

Rachel laughed, "Don't worry. I've got your back." Anna looked up from her cell phone and scooted around to get behind the couch as Enigma hacked in.

"I have to say, I want to know what was soooo important, that none of them could tell any of us what was going on." Matt said. Scarecrow had been keeping stuff from him and Anna too.

Emily frowned ever so slightly, looking at the images that popped up on the screen. Different missions, photos and video clips of some team. "What is this?" She double clicked on a link, "What kind of simple minded kids attempt to go up against such a power as the light?"

Jack crackled with a dark chilling laughter, hearing this information. He sat in the corner of the room, playing with a metal blade in his hands. "I think Jokes mentioned them last time he worked with Rachel's mom. Some party pooping kids broke it up. Y'know, with the giant plants?"

"Which plants? With Rachel, there's never a small plant." Melissa teased. She'd overheard her mother, Catwoman, and Batman arguing about her involvement with some villains at some point.

"Hey!" Rachel made a mock frown, and tossed an apple at the young cat's head. Melissa easily dodged it though and stuck out her tongue. Jack meanwhile, caught the apple and started carving it up with the knife.

Anna groaned softly, keeping to herself in the corner. She didn't really understand why everyone was focused on that. It was obvious their parents all kept secrets from them but would it really be better to get involved?

"Shit!" Emily frowned, seeing the screen flash red, then green then back to red. She had tried to pull up more information on this group and had been outsmarted by her father's design. Her hand tapped lightly against her chin, thinking. Once she knew there was a secret, her curiosity took over. She had to know what was behind it. Emily couldn't help herself. It was just her nature. _How could she play this all to her advantage? Get her father to trust her and her friends into the light. _After a second, her emerald eyes flashed with a mischievous look.

Rachel's eyes caught the look on her best friend's face. She raised her eyebrows, "Whoops, looks like E's got an idea. What is it this time?" The others all looked towards her too.

Emily had a sly smile across her face as she looked up from her laptop. Her back rested against the purple leather of the seat. "Riddle me this, What is anywhere and nowhere, unpredictable yet can be predicted. Everyone want's some of it but not all. Everything at once yet never nothing at or doom shall fall?"

"Chaos," Jack smirked. He loved chaos. Nothing like shooting people in the street, watching the blood pour out as if it was a type of art. He was the son of The Joker after all, chaos intrigued him more then anything.

She smiled, giving a slight nod. "How else can we show we're ready to be on the same level as them? Worthy enough to be on the same intellectual group. We need to catch the attention of these imbeciles that threaten our way of life. We need to eliminate or at least distract them." Her voice was raised slightly, getting excited over it.

"Prrrrfect." Purred Melissa. She shifted positions on the couch let her jet black hair fall over the edge of the couch.

Matt and Anna exchanged looks. "We've been working on this new fear gas formula. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to get some test subjects. We could easily make a ton, and it'd draw a lot of attention."

Jack grinned, running a hand through his spiky green hair. "Oooo! What fun!" He chuckled sinisterly, "Dynamite is just what this party needs to get it going. Add in the crows fear gas, and we'll have those kids come ta play in no time. As long as we could find someone to broadcast it." He looked over to Emily for the tech assistance.

"Please don't belittle me with such a small gesture, I could hack into the stations networks in my sleep." She spoke cockily.

"I could handle it. I need more practice with that stuff anyway. If Emily wants to get more in on the action, that is," Rachel offered.

"In on the action?" Emily tilted her head slightly. She wasn't exactly the...best fighter there was which lead to her work behind the screen. Unlike the others she had no gift or fighting skills outside her laptop. However that wouldn't stop her from getting in trouble. She needed assistants to pull off the hack; someone needed to be across town doing the actual bidding work. "That'd work actually." She gave a slight nod, looking up at Rachel. "You think you can pull off a simple hack? You're the only person here I trust with my laptop not to mention your environmental gift could help you get to the place I need the feed to bounce off of."

"Environmental gift? That's a way to put it," Rachel smirked. Lots of people were gifted, but she didn't really know many people who could grow plants at will and use them to snap necks...

"So is that a yes?" Jack asked, growing with impatience to get this all started. A chorus of approval went around the group of teens, all seeing this as a good plan.

Melissa cleared her throat, "What am I supposed to do while these toxins and explosions spread around the city? I'm a thief not a fighter."

"You're the stealth, consider yourself Gretel." Emily grinned, being very vague in her statement. "You'll be dropping 'bread crumbs', so they can be fooled into the delusion that we're amateur. You'll help lead them right ot"

"Let's kick this off tonight," Rachel said. "How long will it take you guys to get everything in place?"

"Please, who doesn't carry dynamite on them at all times?" Jack spoke nonchalantly, before receiving an odd look from Emily as if to say it wasn't normal. He shook his head, "Either way I'm ready."

"I'll need to swing by the lab. Is an hour enough for everyone?" Anna asked.

Matt tilted his head as if this was going too fast for him to keep up. A confused expression was across his face, "Wait, Where is this going to happen?"

Emily rolled her eyes, finding his question tedious before realizing they never picked a designated place. She leaned forward, back to typing on her laptop. "I've got an idea." She knew her dad was obsessive about keeping data, Emily used that data to make a scatter plot diagram. "Seems like most of their heroic acts take place near Gotham, central coast."

"So, that means we should hit some place in that area. There's a main road that goes through there. If we wait till rush hour, it'll be packed," Rachel suggested.

Emily grinned giving a slight nod, "An hour then, those kids will never know what hit them."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! I'll post the next chapter in a couple days. Also, I'm going to post a new one-shot on "Birds that Fly" soon, so keep an eye out for that.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Not much to say, but here's another chapter :P**

* * *

><p>"So, it's a team of villains our age?" Artemis asked after Batman finished briefing them on a massacre that had occurred just hours before.<p>

"How come Gotham gets all the fun villains?" Wally complained, his mouth full of chips.

"Don't call it fun," Batman spoke harshly, "27 people are dead, with another 30 in critical condition."

"But a team of sidekicks? That'll never work. They're all just trying to be im -Owe!" Wally whines holding his arm which stung from a punch he received from the blonde archer next to him.

Artemis scolded him in a hush whisper, "We're a team of sidekicks you idiot."

"Anyways, who has The Light even recruited for their little prep squad?" Conner asked, trying to tune out their bickering.

The screen above them filled with several images. "We're not completely sure if they're with The Light or not, but all four juveniles are sons or daughters of big-time villains who we've suspected of being in the light."

"Riddler's daughter was spotted in whatever this plot is." A girl appeared on the screen, holding a bright golden bedazzled cane in some pictures. In others, she held a green knife, but in all of them, she had a cocky smile across her face. Her hair was bright orange which had been pulled back into two high pigtails. Her outfit was a dead ringer for the riddler, covered in questions marks, purple, and green.

"Wait, the Riddler has a child?" Wally chuckled as if it was a funny thought.

"Yeah, Enigma Riddles, thinks she's the smartest person since Einstein, correct that she probably thinks she's smarter then the man," Robin stated, smirking slightly, "Major Daddy Issues."

Artemis shrugged and pulled up the next one, "Who's this kid? With the crazy green hair?" Robin's face dropped to a scowl. He had a history with him.

"His name is Jack Napier Jr. Son of the Joker and Harley Quinn," Batman frowned. "His alias is Anarchy, kills for the joy of it. Almost as sick as the joker himself."

The pictures of Jack showed him carving faces and brutally beating people. M'gann felt sick just looking at them. How could someone have so little regard for the harm they caused? A photo of one of his victims made her cringe,"Next one, please."

The screen changed once more showing two pale kids, both with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Lastly, our Scarecrow's kids. Matt and Anna Crane."

"Haven't any of these villains ever heard of birth control?" Wally grumbled, seeing yet another child of a psychopathic villain.

"That's it, only four of them? Sounds simple enough," Conner mumbled.

"We don't know if it's only four. They hacked into some of the news feeds too, so there was most likely more juveniles involved. You'll need to make sure to stay on the lookout for more associates and remember that their possible involvement with The Light makes them dangerous," Batman corrected.

Robin typed in a code to pull up some videos from earlier. Enigma had set up a hack to overtake all the news channels in Gotham, showcasing the chaos they were causing. Today's footage was from the East side of Gotham central, filmed with shaky camera work from a absolutely terrified cameraman. The screen zoomed up closely to Jack as he slayed his victims. Blood ran down across the victim's lips, as Anarchy smiled devilishly. His laugh echoed over again before the footage jumped to the brother and sister of fear. Burlap masks covered their faces now as the two covered the city in a dust like smoke. The sound of screams erupted around the city.

The reporter was trying to run away with the cameraman, when the gas finally reach their location. She shrieked, crumbling to the ground. A second later, the footage shorted out, and that brought feed control back to the studio. One of the anchors sat in shock as she gazed at the now blank screen, struggling to get words out, "E-Everyone, stay away from Gotham Central… We'll be back after this break…"

"Once you catch them, I want you to personally escort them to cells in Belle Reve, and try to find anything you can on The Light in the process," Batman said. The Team shifted into action as soon as he was done, and within minutes, the whole team was suited up and boarding the bioship. As Robin passed by, Batman stopped him. "Help lead this one. You know their abilities best," Batman said quietly and gave him a subtle squeeze on the shoulder.

M'gann seemed focused on flying the ship, however the team was being far too quiet for her liking. She wasn't afraid to speak up,so she curiously turned to the boy wonder. "So Robin, what else do you know about these Villians?"

Robin shrugged and pulled up some more files, "For starters, they're all dangerous. Just because they're not adults, doesn't mean they'll hold back. They do tend to work on the more solitary side though, so I doubt we're going to have to worry about any henchman. As far as attacks go, Anarchy's most likely to use knives. Don't get too close, cuz he's got about as many tricks up his sleeve as the Joker. Enigma focuses on trying to prove she's smarter than you, determined to break your brain with mind games. Don't attempt to answer the riddles. It's a no win situation. Get one right and she'll think you've cheated. Get one wrong and there's usually a dark twist behind it. Her and Jack have an awful temper, impatience and down right stubborn."

Wally groaned, leaning his head back on seat. He was getting bored with Boy Wonder's constant rambling. "Alright Dickpedia, we get it. They'll all dangerous. Can't we ever talk about something fun for once?"

"Stop acting like a 2-year-old," Artemis complains, throwing a green filthy rag which was use to clean an arrow at him.

Robin shot his friend a look and kept talking, "As far as the Cranes go, watch out for syringes or their gas because their toxin is well, it isn't pretty. Matt is usually confused about what's going on. Anyone of us could probably kick his ass, including Wally."

His head shot up, hearing his name. It took a moment but he caught on. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Wally spoke, sounding a bit insulted.

The ship rocked back and forth, making a soft landing on the uneven pavement below. "We're here." M'gann spoke plainly, her outfit turning black and red as she switched into stealth mode. Everybody else did the same with the exception of

Superboy and Robin.

"They're not here." Superboy's voice was low as he looked around the area. He had the best sight of all of them, instantly being able to see through certain things with his X-Ray vision. If he had one of Luthor's patches at least. "So where are they?" He turned, searching the other half of the area. However he found no signs of life. All he could see was a faint image of a question mark, against the side of the building. "Over there."

Everyone walked in that direction, with the exception of Artemis, who Aqualad asked to stand watch. Robin reached out and touched the paint, still wet. Reaching for his belt, he took a sample of it, "I bet I can trace this to wherever they got it from."

"Or you could just look at the paint can they left behind. Such amateurs," Kid Flash laughed and held up a box with green cans of spray paint. It had a label on it, but the paint was almost expired.

"That place is only a few blocks from warehouse closed months ago." Robin noted as he read the address on the box and pulled it up on his wrist computer. The screen showed a ratted old building with all the windows boarded up.

Aqualad frowned, pointing to the outside corner of the screen. "What's that?" A small smudge was right next to the building. "Zoom in on that." As the image amplified, it seemed to be the figure of a boy,Anarchy. "Let's go while we have the jump on them."

Robin nodded, shutting it down, "They better prepare to be whelmed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long break... Got a little busy. Here's your next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, heroes take so long. I thought they'd be faster than this," Rose complained, playing with a plant in front of her. She moved her hand a little to let it grow longer, manipulating it into intricate shapes.<p>

Emily stroked the side of her golden cane which wrapped around into a shape of a question mark. "I don't know why." She sighed, becoming impatient for their plan to fall into place. "I literally spelled it out for those imbeciles, the only way I could make it more known would to personally deliver an invitation..." She paused, thinking to herself before giving a slight nod. "Yeah, let's call that plan B." Her feet were kicked up on a nearby table, green laced boots on top of each other. Her eyes would glaze over to the door and back every couple seconds, waiting for their prey.

A deck of cards shuffled between Jack's hands, it seemed to keep him occupied from killing anyone. "Relax it, Riddles." He shook his head, before flipping the Jack of hearts over to her. "Not everything has to go preciously as planned, that's the fun in it."

She huffed before tossing the card off of her lap. Her mouth opened to give a snide remark but before she could the Cranes bursted in the room. Matt seemed a bit out of breath, "They're here." That was all the three teens needed to hear before taking action. Emily literally jumped out of her seat, swiping her green domino mask off the table.

Rose smiled, grabbing a gun from the table beside her. She had her mother's botanic abilities but found it more effective to use a combination of meta and non-meta fighting styles. Distract people with the plants then shoot them while they're down.

"Yay! Let's get this party started!" He jumped up from the couch, one of the cards sparking into flames as he tossed it up in the air. Jack laughed darkly, pulling out a silver blade. "Time to put smiles on their faces" He slashed the knife in mid-air as if carving up an imaginary person before licking his lips.

The three of villains followed Matt back outside. There they saw the team of heroes arriving and searching the area for any signs of trouble. Crates were scattered everywhere in and out of the warehouse. It provided a lot of cover, making it the perfect spot to take the superkids out.

"I see four, is that all they have? I thought there'd be more," Rose whispered to Enigma, sounding slightly disappointed. The villains were not fully aware of who the team of heroes consisted of. It wasn't their fault for the footage of the team was slightly skewed in the Light's files. Riddler himself listed the number of people on the team as undefined. Rose took another look, "Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Artemis are all present."

Enigma leaned back on her cane with a smug smile spread across her face. "Everyone understand the plan?" Her eyes seemed focus in on their targets. Waiting for them to draw close enough for the attack was so tedious, she purposed a riddle while they waited. "Riddle me this, What gets shorter, the longer it lasts, for what now is then and then is past?"

Annoyed looks turned in Enigma's direction. Anna rolled her eyes while her brother Matt groaned. The Cranes hated her stupid conundrums. They were impossible to solve. "Here goes the Riddles again." Jack chuckled, finding amusement in her consistent urge to question. Melissa grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her backwards. The two girls slipped away, planning on jumping Artemis. Anna, Matt and Jack scattered as the heroes approached their position.

The heroes closed in on the warehouse in a fast jog. Strangely, the only one left was Enigma when they got close enough to attack. She stood their with a smug smile on her face, not even attempting to run from the oncoming heroes. '_KF, M'Gann'_ Aqualad instructed over the mind link. '_Be ready to go for her when I give the word. Everyone else, be on guard.' _

The Riddler's daughter taunted the heroes forward, giving a soft wave. Is this all you've got?" Enigma let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head as if all of them were beneath her. "Pathetic."

"Says the girl standing all alone," Kid Flash retaliated, forgetting the fact that he wasn't supposed to respond, completely ignoring Aqualad's reminders.

Enigma's face held a devious grin as he dared to speak up. Her emerald eyes narrowed back at Kid Flash, looking annoyed that the fool would test her patience. "Riddle me this, who is stupid enough to assume that everything is what it seems, Yet, won't figure it out until submerged into his screams. What can not harm the one superior but soon will find his blood all over this warehouse's interior?"

Rose chose that moment to lash out at the unsuspecting Artemis. A vine wrapped around her ankle, pulling the archer's foot from beneath her. The blonde was quickly dangling in mid-air, narrowly missing the ground as she swung up. Simultaneously, Anarchy tossed a flaming poker card at Aqualad, getting his attention. Aqualad spun around to see Matt Crane popped out from behind the Joker's son. Anarchy slashed his knife against Aqualad's skin making him stumble back.

Aqualad felt the blade rip the skin on his upper arm, he did not take time to wipe the blood away before kicking Anarchy at the knees. The green-haired jokester hit the ground, his face smashing to the concrete of the floor. He began to laugh insanely at the pain he felt which allowed time for Aqualad to wield his water sabers.

Matt eyes grew three sizes, seeing the water objects. He knew he had to be quick to react in order to help Anarchy. Matt panicked taking the first thing he could off the ground and throwing it Aqualad's head which just so happened to be the fear canister he was supposed to use later. The metal container knocked the hero over, leaving a throbbing gash on Aqualad's head.

Not being able to tolerate Enigma's annoyance or taunting any longer, Kid Flash charged at her. He was smart enough to know she was the ring leader in all this. He dove in attempts tackle her. Kid flash's eyes widened, seeing his arms passed right through Enigma. To his dismay, Enigma was only a projection. He couldn't stop running, there was no traction on the floor. Kid flash was headed straight for a concrete wall, if he were to hit it at this speed he could break a lot of bones. M'gann saw this and hurriedly flew in front of him. She was the blocking force needed to stop red head before hitting the wall.

The hologram of Enigma chuckled, twirling her cane around. "What's wrong speedio, brain working too slow to figure out my nerve wrecking riddle?"

M'gann's brow fraid ever so slightly, they had to figure out where this riddler girl was which meant telepathy. _There are two presences on the top floor. I can feel it, Wally and I will go check them out._

Wally gave her a sly grin, hearing her comment. _Is miss martian trying to get some one on one time with the wall man? You know you could have just asked babe._

M'gann rolled her eyes, ignoring one of his numerous attempts to flirt with her. She had her eyes on set on a different teammate. Wally was upstairs within a half of a second while Miss Martian phased through each floor. There they stood, Enigma Riddles and Anna Crane. Enigma seemed ready for a fight while Anna looked nervous. Something was off about the girl from the other villains but M'gann couldn't put her finger on it.

The daughter of fear had a purple hood pulled over her face, only small strands of black hair slipped out beneath her mask. M'gann noticed Enigma gave Anna a nod before gesturing to Kid Flash. "I'll take care of the speedster." The Riddler's daughter whispered as if M'gann couldn't hear her. Enigma flipped up in air, landing directly in front of Kid flash himself.

Anna however made no such gesture to M'gann which confused her. Anna's eyes were focus on Enigma, Kid Flashes and their fighting. Once she saw they were across the room Anna stepped backwards, "Stay away." She whispered in a hush voice.

_Why is she trying to warn me? _M'gann pondered, stepping closer. "What's wrong?" She actually sounded sincere, M'gann new this could be a trick but didn't want to risk hurting someone that wasn't the problem. She thought to highly of people. M'gann lend out a hand, but Anna freaked out, almost falling backwards.

"I said stay back!" Her eyes glimmered golden, her voice raised. Anna knew this was a bad idea, she couldn't lose her temper. No one understood why she hated it, the only ones who had come close to understanding were dead. Unlike her young brother she had been tested on as a child, her skin was practically infused with her dad's fear toxin. If someone were to touch her they'd be sent instantly into a world of their own fears, most broke because of it or even died. Anna would live through their fears with them when this would happen, she hated it. Worse of all Miss Martian didn't seem to be taking her warning.

Downstairs, Artemis pulled green knife out which gave her the ability to slice the vine off of her ankle. The archer somersaults onto the floor, taking a strong grip on her bow. She notched an arrow, aiming right for Rose. The redhead merely smirked, giving a taunting gesture. Out of no where Catgirl jumped out from the rafters above Artemis. The archer reacted quickly and spun around, letting the arrow fly towards Catgirl. The feline gracefully flipped out of the way, taking cover behind one of the shipping boxes. "Great, there's two of them" She grumbled, reloading another arrow. Artemis turned back to Rose, firing off a round of arrows. Rose dove behind a graffitied crate for shelter.

_Superboy, I could use a hand here. Robin, go help Artemis with her two._ Aqualad instructed in their telepathic connection. He had taken some harsh hits thanks to Matt and Anarchy's teamwork. Blood trickled down his forehead as Aqualad deflected Anarchy's knife into Matt's shoulder. A dark, blood thirsty laugh escaped Anarchy as he drew closer to Aqualad. He was about to take him down for good when Superboy came out of no where, throwing the clown into the floor.

Robin was quick to follow orders. He went to Artemis, landing silently behind her. She nodded subtly in appreciation of his back up. Her eyes quietly motioned to the places where the two girls had separately taken cover. One in front, the other behind. Robin understood, signaling her to go in one direction while he took the other.

Rose was oblivious to the fact Artemis had help. She saw the archer heading for Catgirl's hiding place and figured she could shoot the hero while her back was turned. Her finger clicked off the safety to the gun before stepping around the corner. The tip of her gun hit a red chest. Robin instinctively disarmed her and tossed the gun away before even checking to see who it was. He looked up, causing their eyes to met for the first time. Both widened in recognition of each other.

"Rachel?" Robin asked, taken back by seeing her. He couldn't fight her... Just a few days ago, they'd been hanging out at the manor and watching a movie. He'd thought she was done with this kind of thing.

_Dick?_ Rose thought to herself. Her heart sped up. He wasn't supposed to be here. She didn't want him dead, but she didn't want him knowing she was involved in this either. The two just stared at each other for a minute, neither really trying to make a move.

Meanwhile, Anarchy and Superboy were fighting viciously nearby. Superboy's thick, Kryptonian skin was making it really hard for Jack to cut, it wasn't going well for the clown. Superboy punched Jack in the chest,sending him back into Rose.

"Jack," Rose grunted, shoving the clown off of her. She quickly came up with a way out of fighting Robin. "Want to trade? I'll be better at hitting the superbrat from a distance."

Anarchy looked up to see both Robin and Superboy running in their direction. "Birdie boy's here? I didn't know he left basty's side." A sly smirk came across his face as he had unfinished business with the bird. "Go ahead," Anarchy sprung up to his feet, knife ready as Robin approached. Rose paused for a moment, watching before signaling strong vines to grab Superboy around the arms, torso, and legs in attempts to slow him down.

Superboy broke through the vines and went for Rose, who swerved out of the way before he could get her. Keeping out of his reach, she continued grabbing him with plants, If anything, she could at least wear him down.

Anarchy licked his lips seeing his new target. He tilted his head back, chuckling darkly. "Long time no see bird brain." His grip tightened around the blade. Robin frowned and decided to let Rose go for now. Last time he fought Jack, it hadn't ended well and he was determined not to let it happen again.

"I'd say the same, clown. How've you been? Hopefully not asterous," Robin joked with a big grin on his face.

"Wonderful, Fabulous once I got out of the nutty house ya put me in." Anarchy glared, just thinking about being locked up in the dreadfully dull Arkham again. No color whatsoever and the guards were always so hypercritical. He was used to it by now but craved a fight. He charged forward at Robin whom quickly stepped out of the way.

"Missed me!" He teased, watching his opponent closely for any more moves. Robin rushed forward and landed a punch to the face. Jack smirked, taking the punch. In return he threw his knife at boy blunder. Dick hissed a little as it grazed his side, but instantly retaliated with a kick to the side.

Anarky fell backwards into one of the wooden crates, he just grinned with all the pain he felt. He had never felt more alive than he did when he was in a brawl. He brushed a strand of hair out of his face before peeking up out of the box. Robin ran after Anarchy but hadn't seen the exact box he'd fallen into. Anarchy jumped out from the box and grabbed him from behind, his knife to the boy wonder's throat.

Upstairs a stalemate broke out between Enigma and Kid Flash, he might have been fast but Enigma was tricky. She was the only one who was still sticking to their original plan. She had holograms spread across the place, being as tech savvy as she was they would appear behind crates then disappear while the real her ran about. Enigma blocked his attack with her cane before backflipping over him. "Come on speedio, I figured you could at least try to use your simple minded brain to put up a fight."

Her and her dreadful holographic projections were making it hard on Kid Flash. He groaned to himself as he missed her again. "Sorry, I'll stop playing it easy." He sped forward again and swung his fist out at her many projections as he ran about. Finally he managed to get a hit on the real one. The riddler's daughter fell backwards, wincing in pain. "I've got you know." He grinned pridefully.

Rose took another step back as Superboy fought against her vines. Conner grumbled, trying to use his strength to get out of these dreadful plants. His muscles tensed around the vines, trying to break free of them. His anger was boiling as his eyes narrowed back at the villainess. The edge of the vines started to come undone. Rose's eyes widened as he broke through them and pinned her down. He was landing punches to her face. Instinctively, she put her arms up to block his attack.

Several plants wrapped around Conner again but this time they were under no commands. The vines automatically protected the daughter of mother nature. Rose quickly used them to slam him into the farthest wall. After recovering, she used her powers to smash him into one crate after another. Finally, she built up enough momentum to throw the kryptonian into the wall. He actually went through the wood, landing somewhere outside. Rose kept an eye on where he'd gone for a moment before looking over at Matt and Kaldur.

Matt was totally getting his ass kicked. They were still fighting, but Aqualad was getting way more hits in. Matt Crane was out of breath, panting in the corner. Blood dripped off Aqualad's head, he only had minor injuries from before when Anarchy was apart of the fight. He had Matt defeated and both of them knew it. Should he risk taking him in conscious, or take him down? Who knows what this kid could pull.

Matt wasn't down for the count just yet, with the little strength he had he made a rush for Rose's dropped gun. He picked it up, aiming it at Aqualad. The leader had seen that coming a mile away and by the time Matt fired at Aqualad he had easily blocked it.A few swipes back with his water saver sent Matt back into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Across the room the tables were turned, Anarchy was beating the Boy Wonder. "Looks like I've won again, Birdie Boy. Big shock there," Anarchy teased, his voice radiated with sarcasm. He placed the knife against the Robin's throat, trapping him against the wall. The pressure of the knife to his throat made Robin cease any struggling action. One false move and it could all be over. He knew better then to test Anarchy's insanity, his eyes looked around frantically for a way out. Jack laughed, gently moving the knife against Robin's throat. Yet, not enough force to scar it. Robin caught Jack's wrists to stop the knife from lodging into his throat. It took his full strength, creating a standoff between both boys. The equal pressure caused the knife to slip out and get stuck in the wall behind them. Jack moved it downwards, planning to impale the knife in the teen hero's chest. Robin's grip on Jack's wrists were the only thing stopping that from happening.

Rose caught sight of what was happening between Jack and Robin. A horrified expression came across her face. Her eyes glanced back to where Matt had gone. "Jack!" She called out,hoping to grab his attention and divert it away from Robin. "Matt's down! You need to go help him." Without letting up the pressure on the knife, Anarchy looked up at her then over to where Matt was lying on the ground. He scowled, not wanting to leave Boy blunder alive.

"Stay here, Bird boy." His voice scowled, mad he had to stop playing with his 'toy' just because Crane was in trouble. "I've gotta deal with le idiot but no worries, I'll be back ta play." His knife lifted slightly, only to hit Robin in the head with the handle of it. Afterwards, Jack lifted the knife sliced through the upper half of his cape, pinning Robin to the wall. He ran off to assist Matt.

Upstairs, Miss Martian and Anna Crane had yet to initiate a fight towards one another.M'gann reached out for Anna, genuinely concerned with how the girl was acting. Upon touching her arm she was taken back. Everything began to distort for M'gann. Her pulse picked up pace as her head throbbed in pain. Images scattered across M'gann's mind, ones she couldn't stop nor control. The images terrified her, making her shaky. Everywhere she looked was surrounded by wild flames. They were suffocating her. In the corner of her eye, she could still see the Anna girl with no expression on her face. The strange girl only watched, as if she could not help M'gann in the world around her. "Help!" M'gann's voice called out, sounding panicked. The martian could hear children screaming around her, desperate cries as the fire got higher. She could just faintly hear Superboy's voice. "Conner?!" M'gann tried to push through the flames in search of him. The floor gave out beneath her, dropping her into an endless pit. M'gann landed back at Mount Justice a bright light blinding her, blurring her vision. People with hoods stood around her before pushing a bloody and bruised Superboy at her. He looked so pale, on the verge of death it made miss martian's eyes water. "What have you done to him?" He glared at Megan, pushing her away. "Conner?" M'gann was completely confused as he backed away from her. What had she done wrong? Her eyes widen, seeing the team around her, slowly backing away as if she was the plague. M'gann did not understand what was happens. Why did they all hate her? What had she done? A mirror broke before her, and she saw the reflection of herself, white. Her face paled as she tried to run but no matter where she went her fears haunted her. On the outside of the fear trance, M'gann began to scream. The martian fell down, holding her head tightly. The telepathic connection between her and the team was broken, images from her fears trickling in and out as she lost a sense of reality.

Superboy had recovered from being thrown, and worked his way back to the warehouse. His eyes landed on Rose, veins flowing with anger. He leapt towards her, giving her a bare second to get out of the way before he smashing down on the pavement. Rose ducked under the strong punch of his. She wasn't the best fighter, but keep-away was a piece of cake.

Conner was about to charge at her again when M'Gann's screaming pierced his ears. _Guys, something's happened to Megan. _No response. The connection must be down, he thought to himself. His eyes widened, assuming the worse. Superboy dashed towards the sound. He found Anna standing over the green martian. She scattered on sight of the Kryptonian. Conner didn't care. He just knelt down next to Miss Martian to make sure she was alright.

"M'Gann?! Can you hear me?" He asked aloud, trying to get her to stop screaming.

"I-I warned her." Anna mumbled, not looking back at the two heroes as she ran. If she closed her eyes she could see what M'gann was seeing. For that fact alone, Anna focused on trying to keep her eyes. She had done the math. Effects for only a light touch would last maybe an hour, two tops but she had no clue how it would effect a Martian's brain.

Conner gently picked up the screaming Martian in his hands. He tapped the almost never used comm on. "M'gann's down" There was a sense of nervousness in his voice as he picked her up. He had never seen her like this before, tears streaming down her face, her mumbling words in Martian that he couldn't understand. Superboy raced back to the bioship, not even awaiting orders.

Artemis's voice came next over the com, the tone sounding stressed, for she had barely caught a break from Cat girl's attack. "She is?! This isn't going very well." She and Catgirl had been fighting viciously the entire time. The archer narrowly dodged her claws before tumbling over Catgirl. Artemis already had several cuts from the feline's cat claws across her arm, and her opponent had multiple wounds from her arrows.

"Pull back. Now," Aqualad commanded, seeing Jack and Rose moving in on his position. His eyes gazed to where Robin had been, finding him stuck to the wall and a bit dazed.

Enigma grumbled, seeing she had been cuffed. He had used his speed against her. One moment she was swinging her cane, the next her hands cuffed behind her back. Wally groaned, "Awe do we have to? I just got mine, and I haven't found a souvenir yet." He had turned away from Enigma for a second to speak." I guess I'll bring her-" He heard a noise behind him, turning around he saw Enigma and Anna sprinting for the door. "Shit." Enigma grinned at Kid flashes cursing. In response she pulled a detoner out of her belt, clicking it. The whole building began to flash with red lights as if it was about to explode. "On the other hand-" Wally spoke nervously, zooming downstairs. "leaving doesn't sound like a bad idea. Everyone RUN!" He sped up, swiping Artemis away from her fight, despite her cries of protest. She wasn't one to give up. Aqualad ran for Jack and Rose, then swerved around them at the last second. He reached Robin and pulled the knife out.

"Robin, we need smoke up the room so they can't follow us," He whispered. Despite a pounding headache, Robin pulled out a couple smoke bombs. Kaldur helped him throw them across the room. Aqualad then grabbed the younger boy's arm, pulling him out of the building. They had to get as far away from the beeping warehouse as possible.

Anna looked at Enigma nervously as the room's beeping got faster. "Are you insane? You're going to get us all killed!" She was being careful as she helped Enigma down the stairs, holding onto her by her shirt. She didn't want to harm a fellow teammate. Plus Emily knew better than to come in contact with Anna.

"Yes and no." Enigma grinned slyly, shaking her head. Of course she was technically insane. It was almost foolish for Anna to ask such a question. "Haven't you ever heard of bluffing?" E clicked on the button again, turning the sound off. "It's just the sound coming from my computer, using the speakers around the warehouse to amplify it. I have a plan for everything, remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know what to say for an author's note... so... peace out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis looked over at M'gann, concern in her eyes, "Why is she screaming?" She was so focused on fighting Catgirl that she missed what had happened with Miss Martian. She seemed in a state of shock, shaking frantically and mumbling. "Wally? Did you see what happened?" Artemis asked, elbowing the redhead that was eating a muffin beside her.

"It's a fear toxin," Robin said, being pulled into the ship by Aqualad. Despite his woozy state, he immediately went over to the Martian and pulled out a syringe.

Connor's eyes widened, seeing the sharp needle in Boy Wonder's hand. He had not left M'gann's side since he heard her screaming. He tried to snap her out of it, but still hadn't had any luck. She was in a state of mind that was too deep for him to reach. "What's that?"

"Antidote. It'll snap her out of it," He said, sliding the needle into her arm and pushing down the end. After a few moments, her screams faded down to softer whimpers.

"Fear Toxin?" Artemis repeated, bending down to Megan's side. She was still confused on how Scarecrow's toxin affected M'gann without affecting everyone else. "Did she inhale it or was she injected with some needle?"

Robin shook his head, flopping down into a chair, "No, she must've just touched Anna. Scarecrow experimented on Anna when she was younger and something went wrong, leaving the toxin infused in her skin. Any contact can intoxicate you, sending you into a world of fear."

"Sounds dangerous." Aqualad agreed, making a mental note of Anna's gift, or curse, for the next time they'd fight. Neither Connor nor Artemis spoke up as both seemed to focus on M'gann. If it affected the Martian like that, how would it affect them?

The only one who didn't look disturbed by that fact was Wally, He just took another bite of his blueberry muffin. "Freaky, too bad the Wall Man didn't go up against her. I'm not afraid of anything. Hold on...trying to think of a pun to put here…"

"There is no pun needed. Just keep in mind that the next time we go to battle, whoever fights her has to at least wear gloves," Aqualad firmly intervened, "Is everyone else okay? No injuries?"

Although everyone was far from alright at this time, they each nodded. Artemis was covered from head to toe in claw marks and cuts, Robin had a minor concussion, gashes aligned Aqualad's body, and M'gann was still faintly crying. The fight hadn't gone too well for any of them.

Aqualad sighed, "I can pilot the ship if you do not feel up to it M'gann." The Martian merely nodded, and he took a seat with the controls in front of him. Everyone else tiredly strapped into their respective seats for the ride back to the cave. The only one who didn't was Superboy, who lingered by Miss Martian's side.

"Superboy," Aqualad called. The kryptonian sighed, hesitantly sitting back down, but not before kissing his girlfriend on the top of her head. She blushed, managing to smile through the tears still rolling down her face. Soon, it became dead silent on the ship. A small vibration came from Robin's phone, making him look down.

_Rose: Are you okay?_

_Dick: I'm fine. What the heck was that?! You told me you weren't doing that anymore!_

_Rose: I know… I'm sorry… But you can't expect me to just stop everything. I at least try to keep it down and avoid having to run into you or Bruce._

_Dick: You attacked me and the team. He's going to find out now, and we'll both be screwed._

_Rose: What would he do though? Tell us to stop seeing each other? That's what my mother did and we totally listened._

_Dick: Yeah, but Batman is way more aggressive._

_Rose: Maybe. You know I wouldn't have gotten involved if I knew you'd be there._

_Dick: Of course I was there. A group of teen sidekicks? Why wouldn't I be there?_

_Rose: I don't know! What do you think we should do now? _

_Dick: What is there to do? When Batman finds out, he's going to bench me and hunt you down. I'd suggest you run, but I know you won't listen._

_Rose: How do you know he'll hunt me down? He may just leave it be, or let the team handle it._

_Dick: Have you met Bruce? There's no way he'll just let this go._

_Rose: He still knows me well though. Maybe he will. Who knows? We probably just have to wait and see._

_Dick: I guess so…_

_Rose: So until then? What if we have to clash again?_

_Dick: Then I can't promise that nobody's going to hurt you or throw you in Arkham. We can't show them we care. _

_Rose: I know, but Arkham's really more like a bad vacation anyway… Nobody ever stays there more than two weeks._

_Dick: Don't I know it._

"Rose! Hello! Earth to Rose!" Enigma snapped her fingers over her, trying to get Rose's attention. She stood there with her hands on her hips.

Rose jumped, she hadn't seen her best friend there before. She hurriedly closed out of the conversation and looked up, "What is it?"

"Besides the fact I almost got my ass handed to me by Kid Fat?" She sighed, shaking her head. Enigma didn't mean to sound so uncaring towards her friend. She could tell something had Rose unnerved. "Are you okay? Something seems off with you..."

"Yeah," Rose said quickly. Out of all people, Enigma would be the person she'd tell. It just didn't feel like a good idea at the moment. "I'm fine. Just tired from the fight."

"Are you su-" Enigma heard glass shatter from the other room. After leaning back to get a glimpse of the room, she frowned. "We may have a problem."

A small brawl had broken out between Jack and Matt. Jack was not too happy that he had to leave his bird toy to save his ass. He shoved Matt backwards, "You couldn't even keep one distracted why I played with boy blunder!?" He snapped, yelling at him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" The normally quiet Anna spoke up. She stepped by his side in a protective fashion. Most times Anna would avoid conflict, not being one to cause trouble. That was unless someone was picking on her younger brother.

For a split second, Jack looked at her with disbelief before letting out a soft chuckle. "Oh yeah, who's gonna make me? You? HA! That's the best joke I've heard all night." His voice crackled with laughter. Matt tried his best to stand strong even though Jack's laugh scared the crap out of him.

"Calm it Jack or I'll claw your eyes out." Melissa hissed, coming out from behind him. The tips of her gloves were sharp claws that came out when she moved her hands. "It's not Anna's fault I had to ditch archer girl. Enigma was the one who bluffed about blowing up the building." She eyed Enigma carefully before leaning up against the wall. "The fight didn't go how any of us expected."

"Are you blaming this on me?" Enigma spoke narrowing her eyes at Melissa. " My bluff was the only reason we all got off scot free and not locked up away in some metal hell."

"I didn't imply that but now that you mention it, the plan was going fine until you decided to mess it all up," The cat shot back. She could have had Artemis lying in a pool of her own blood if they didn't run.

Enigma's hands clenched into tight fists at Melissa's comment. She had no trust in Mel, believing the girl would eventually turn on them. Enigma knew how close Melissa got between the line of good and bad. It was no secret that her mother was the same way. Melissa knew too much. If she were to turn against them it would be bad for the whole group. Then again, that didn't mean Enigma planned on taking her crap. Her mouth opened to protest, but it was the clown who beat her to the punch.

"Awe poor Melissa, didn't get to play with her boring little Archer." He made a crying gesture, being completely obnoxious. "Cry me a river kitten." Jack growled under his breath, still pissed his game was cut into by Rose forcing him to help matt. He could have finally had the blood of Robin on his hands. "Rosie here seemed dead set on sabotaging my fun to have me to go help Matt. Why didn't you just go help him yourself?"

Rose tensed up, "I was preoccupied with Superboy, y'know, the guy who actually has powers? You were kicking Robin's butt! I figured you were a bit more available." Jack had looked like he was about to freaking decapitate the acrobat. What else was she supposed to do?

A dark look came across Jack's face. He felt as if he was just called a wimp for switching targets. His voice sounded dangerous, a crazy kind of on edge that only the Joker spoke with when he was close to snapping. "_**You're**_ the one that chose the Kryptonian! Wimped out from fighting boy blunder." The tone increased in loudness as he got closer to the edge. He took a few steps closer towards Rose, "_**You**_ didn't even attempt to tie up the bird brain with your plants, so don't you dare act like it was of _**my**_ choice."

Matt groaned hearing everyone bicker, the noise was starting to get on his nerves "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" He threw his gun at Jack, hitting him in the head. The clown shot him a death glare from the result of his throbbing head. Matt stumbled back a couple steps so he was behind Anna.

"He's right, everyone needs to calm down." Enigma spoke, hoping to divert Jack's attention from the crane's and onto the real threat. "Not all is lost with this… actually it works out more to our advantage." She thought out loud in a sort of puzzling voice. At that moment it all clicked, creating a sly smile across her face. Wasting no time she went over to her laptop, typing a series of codes to log in.

Melissa sighed, "What is it this time Enigma?" Her plans were always hit or miss, look how well her last plan turned out.

Her fingers glide across the keyboard, "I heard Inertia talking about this device-" A photo pops up onto the screen, dated back to a few months ago. A police report was along side it, allowing enough details for her to crack deeper into the server, making the image less of a blurr. "It is a type of nanotech weaponry which forms this smoke that deteriorates anything in its path. That's not even the best part. While doing this, it collects data held onto electrical fields." She grinned, looking up at everyone and hoping someone caught onto where she was going with this.

"So, we're going to steal it?" Melissa started to grin, now stealing stuff that was her forté,

"Boring!" Jack rolled his eyes, he craved blood. What use did any of the stuff have if it didn't lead to chaos. "Come on Riddles, did the speedio knock you too hard on the head or something? We aren't ocean's eleven here."

"Calm it Jack, you'll get your gore. Who do you think is protecting the machine?" Enigma shook her head, if they went face to face with the team it would risk damaging the machine. "We need a diversion to take them away from the device."

"Isn't that in star labs facility? I think they also have kryptonite…" Melissa piped up. Yes, stealing some kryptonite would be the purrfect challenge. Star labs had some of the highest tech.

"Good. Melissa you know the place better than anyone, do you think you can lead a group to get the kryptonite?" Enigma asked before turning to Jack. "You guys will most likely face the super dorks, so we won't have to hear you complain anymore."

"Okay, so Emily will handle the hacking, Anna and I will go for the fog machine, and then Jack and Melissa can go grab the kryptonite," Rose recapped, grinning as she checked the little details in her head to make sure it would work. "Sound good?"

Matt shifted a little uncomfortably, "Uh, guys? What about me?"

"Not it!" Melissa yelled instantly.

"Not it," E quickly chimed in.

"NOT IT!" Rose piped up.

"Not it," Anna added quietly despite him being her brother she didn't want to cover his ass all the time if things went wrong. She'd need to focus more on making sure she didn't get close to anyone this time. Anna noticed his face and just gave a small shrug. "Sorry, as your sister i don't have to be nice all the time."

Jack had been distracted by all his sulking and didn't realize what was going on until everyone smirked at him. "Not it!"

"Wayyy to slow." Rose teased.

"Almost like a turtle," Anna added in.

Melissa sent Jack a death glare, "Nice going dumbass."


End file.
